encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Asnamon Tree
The Asnamon Tree is the pasageway from Encantadia to the Human World and vice-versa. It is a fictional location in both the 2005 and 2016 series of Encantadia. 2005-2006 series Background/History According to Amihan, tree can be found at the center of the forest of Lireo, it can be distinguished by its red leaves. This tree's history was shown in the Second Book, in formal. Minea noticed that the tree emitted luminescent scarlet leaves. It is considered to be a very beautiful tree and is distinctive to the other trees in Encantadia. After fighting with Hagorn in front of the tree, Prince Raquim almost lost Minea, he harbored bitterness for he thought that the tree would be a witness of joy and true love. Instead, it has witnessed violence for true love and so he cursed the tree to never blossom anything lovely again and be a passageway to the another world where anyone could escape and to forget everything that has happened in Encantadia. As soon as he started walking away the curse was carried out. From being a tree full of hope, it became a tree connecting the magical realm of Encantadia to the mortal world. Amihan closed the gate to the human world, and the passageway can only be opened by using the Asnamon Medallion owned by her, and by saying the words "Asnamon Voyanazar" meaning, "I'm a traveler, Asnamon tree. Take me to the world of Encantadia/of mortals." And to close the portal you also say "Asnamon Voyonazar" translating to, "I'm a travaler, Asnamon tree. Close the portal." When Amihan bore a child, the tree was used by Pirena to bring Lira, Amihan's daughter, to the mortal world to die. Muyak followed them to the human world, and guarded Lira on her stay there. Mira also used it to meet with Anthony and Lira. Danaya later went to the human world aswell on a mission to retrieve Lira, and bring her back to Lireo and reunite her with her mother, Amihan. Anthony takes the Medallion from Mira and uses it to enter the world of Encantadia to reunite with Lira. 2016-2017 series History TBA Background The Asnamon Tree is a portal from Encantadia to the Human World. The same spell is used to travel from the Encantadia / Human World to Human World / Encantadia. When closing the portal, you will say, Asnamon Arber. Although, a medallion is not used when opening the portal, the Asnamon key (Susi ng Asnamon) is used to open and close it, it looks like a golden bracelet that only activates when you say the spell to open/ close the portal. Besides going through the portal at the Asnamon Tree, there is another portal called "Lagusan ng Pagkaligaw" located near Sapiro. It is used by the Bandidos to capture humans from the Mortal/Human World. There is also another portal which is used by the Mulawins. It is called the Lagusang Panghimpapawid (it is also called the Mulawin Portal), it can only be used by the Mulawins because no other creature can survive/withstand the intensity of the winds in the skies. The Sky Portal was introduced by Lakan in the episode Kakayahan. There are two exit ways from the portal in Encantadia to the Mortal Realm the most common one is at a tree near a park the second one is on a bridge above a busy freeway. Trivia * In the original series, the Asnamon tree isn't actually just a tree since there are two trees. * According to Sir Noel Flores, the 2016 Asnamon Tree is in fact not a tree but a grotesque growth of mysterious organic material that has been in existence before the four territories of Encantadia were established. Gallery 2005AsnamonTreeInactive.jpg|2005; Pirena in front of the tree while it is still inactive. 2005AsnamonTreeActive.jpg|2005; Pirena at the tree after she enabled it. AsnamonTreeExitFromEncantadia2005.jpg|2005; the other end of the Asnamon Tree in the Mortal World near the railway where Pirena left Lira. IMG_0893.JPG|The 2016 Asnamon Tree's Concept Art Category:Portals to Encantadia / the Human World